ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lodestar
Lodestar is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from an unknown planet. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head which levitates between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in Video Games. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Lodestar has spikes on his head and new head shape. He also has lines beneath his mouth and his mouth now moves when he talks. The white glow around his head is now green. The yellow from his feet go up to his thighs. His chest and shoulders are bigger and the yellow stripes by his chest are shorter. Lodestar wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Lodestar.png|Lodestar in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Lodestar Rex.png|Lodestar in Heroes United images (2).jpg|lodestar in omniverse Powers and Abilities Lodestar is able to project magnetic waves that are capable of overloading electrical circuits and attract metal,he can also emit magnetic pulses that allows him to magnetize any metal objects. His magnetic pulses in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien are white, but green in Omniverse. Lodestar can generate a green electromagnetic force field that protects him from most ballistic attacks. If Lodestar is destroyed he can easily pull back the fallen pieces. As seen in Ultimate Aggregor he can regenerate if he is destroyed.He can levitate and fly. Alien Force *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Lodestar was unlocked and transformed off-screen. *In Simple, Lodestar made his first on-screen debut when he defeated some battlers. *In Busy Box, Lodestar ripped open the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, Lodestar appeared to fight a red Techadon. *In Vendetta, Lodestar battled Ragnarok. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Lodestar was used by the Bioids. Ultimate Alien *Lodestar returned to Ultimate Alien in Duped. He defeated Urian in his armor. *In Video Games, Lodestar was defeated by the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Lodestar defeated Aggregor's robots and was destroyed by Aggregor's ship exploding, but survived and regenerated. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Lodestar violently attacked some Forever Knights. *In Girl Trouble, Lodestar battled some Computrons. *In The Purge, Lodestar appeared to fight a Dragon Robot. *In Heroes United, Lodestar was used to fight Rex. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Lodestar was used by Ben to battle Aggregor, but failed. He was later seen confronting Albedo. Omniverse *Lodestar returns in the series premiere of Ben 10: Omniverse, The More Things Change: Part 1, where he stops Zombozo from stealing a brain from the brain bank. Appearances Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Lodestar is a playable alien character in the Rise of Hex. Naming and Translations Trivia *Lodestar's name comes from Lodestone, a highly magnetic rock. *Lodestar is the first alien used by 16-year old Ben in ''Omniverse. *Lodestar appears to have a mouth but, with the exception of errors, it never opens. In Omniverse, though, his mouth now moves when he talks and his chin and head have slightly changed in shape and overall appearance. *Lodestar's species was revealed in Vendetta by Ragnarok. *He is the main alien on the video game Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex. *In the code nano section on the FusionFall website, a picture of Lodestar's head can be seen, hinting that he will become a code nano. *Lodestar's powers are similar to the X-Men Villain Magneto. See Also *Lodestar Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Magnetic Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Strength Aliens